Ichigo en Fiore
by Kike2410
Summary: Cuando Mystogan mandó la magia de Edoras a Earth-Land, la energía hizo que se abriese un portal hacia la Sociedad de Almas. Ichigo fue a investigar y descubrió que una vez cruzado el portal, ya no hay vuelta atrás. IchiXHarem Posible Lemmon Reviews plss
1. Noticias raras en la Sociedad de Almas

**Este es el primer cap de mi nueva historia, espero que le guste a todo el que lo lea y ya digo que el segundo cap saldrá pronto**

* * *

><p><span>Despacho de Yamamoto-taichou<span>

El capitán del Primer escuadrón estaba sentado en su despacho en el Seiretei, con su único brazo escribiendo las órdenes que después mandaría al resto de capitanes.

``Taichou, un mensajero ha llegado y solicita permiso para hablar con usted urgentemente´´ Sonó la voz de su teniente desde el otro lado de la puerta `` ¿Le hago pasar?´´

``Adelante´´ Dijo Yamamoto dejando a un lado sus papeles. El mensajero entro y rápidamente se colocó frente a la mesa del shinigami más fuerte (Ichigo- Ejem, Ejem…) del Seiretei y se arrodilló ``Habla´´ Le dijo Yamamoto.

`` Yamamoto-taichou, hemos obtenido unas lecturas muy extrañas en los escáneres del Decimosegundo escuadrón´´ Dijo el mensajero

``Extrañas en qué sentido, ¿Hollows, Ninjas, Arrancar, Aizen en monociclo haciendo malabares con monos en llamas (WTF?)? ¡Explícate!

``Hai, lo único que sé es que de repente en el mundo del precipicio ha aparecido un portal al mundo real´´

``No parece tan grave…´´

``Pero señor, no es el mundo real de siempre, el escáner mostro que el planeta no tenía la misma forma y además obtuvimos lecturas de energías extrañas que parecen emanar de los habitantes de ese mundo´´

`` ¡Fukutaichou!´´ Gritó Yamamoto, instantes después se pudo ver la cabeza del hombre asomando por el lado del marco de la puerta `` ¡Convoca una reunión urgente de Capitanes! ¡Los tenientes reuníos también!

``S-si señor´´ El peliblanco salió corriendo de los cuarteles del primer escuadrón y mandó mariposas del infierno (O como se llamen) a cada capitán.

Dos horas después

Todos los capitanes y tenientes habían sido avisados apenas cinco minutos después (Inexplicable dada la velocidad a la que vuela una mariposa) Pero _algunos_ capitanes (Mirada acusadora a Zaraki Kenpachi) Necesitaron casi dos horas en llegar

`` ¿A qué viene todo este alboroto?´´ Preguntó Kenpachi al llegar a la reunión

``Kurotsuchi-Taichou podría explicarnos el problema por favor´´ Dijo Yamamoto sin prestar atención al recién llegado´´

``Estaré encantado de hacerlo´´ Dijo Kurotsuchi encantado de que ignoraran al capitán de la Onceava. `` Pues, como todo el mundo sabe hay varias dimensiones, por poner un ejemplo… ¿Todo el mundo sabe que es un gofre…? ¿No…? Pues os jod… Para los que lo sepan, cada 'celda' de un gofre es una dimensión, nuestra dimensión está conectada con otras dos, Hueco Mundo y el Mundo Real. Este incidente podría ser como si empezásemos a poner sirope de chocolate en dos celdas, una vez llenas, si se echa más, las dos 'celdas' se conectan pero existe la posibilidad de que ese sirope sobrante se desvíe y caiga en otra celda provocando que, como en este caso, se abra un portal entre ambas. Este portal puede ser temporal o permanente dependiendo de la cantidad de 'sirope' que haya entrado en nuestra dimensión. Además, si la unión acaba siendo para siempre, podría resultar un desastre.

Si alguien no entiende porque esto podría ser un desastre, os diré que esto le ha pasado a la Sociedad de Almas muchísimas veces pero solo dos fueron permanentes. La primera vez, la Sociedad de Almas se junto con el mundo real y la segunda vez… Hueco Mundo se unió al dúo, trayendo a los hollows. El primer choque entre Shinigamis y Hollows, como todos habéis estudiado´´ Kenpachi ríe por lo bajo`` llevó a los Shinigami cerca de la extinción. Han pasado más de tres mil años y no nos hemos recuperado completamente. Las veces que fue temporal no pasó nada pero los shinigami enviados a esas otras dimensiones nunca volvieron. Además…´´

``Corta ya cientificucho´´ Dijo Zaraki ``Ya nos has explicado lo que pasa´´

``Maldito… te diseccionaré y hare de ti una marioneta´´

``Ya basta, ´´ Les cortó el capitán general `` tenemos que reaccionar rápido para evitar posibles problemas, Soi-Fong, ¿cuántos miembros de operaciones especiales tenemos?´´

``Eh… So-Taichou, el número de miembros es de cero… Ya estábamos mermados por la guerra con Aizen y en el incidente Kageroza los restantes desaparecieron en el mundo del precipicio o fueron eliminados por las Mod-Souls.´´

``Muy bien, en total, de todos los Shinigami, decidme el número de Shinigamis de los que podéis prescindir´´

`` Cero ´´ Dijo Soi-Fong apenada de no poder prestar ayuda

``Yo podría prescindir de todos mis patéticos científicos pero no creo que ayudasen en nada´´ Dijo el faraónico shinigami

`` Ayer tuvimos entrenamiento especial y todos mis chicos quedaron heridos´´ Dijo Kenpachi. Todos los capitanes habían oído hablar de los entrenamientos especiales del capitán que él llamaba Entrenamiento en entorno hostil, pero que era comúnmente llamado 'Huye del Loco con Espada'

``Debido a los heridos del Undécimo escuadrón, mi escuadrón no puede prescindir de ningún miembro´´ Dijo la capitana del Cuarto

``El tercer escuadrón está ayudando a patrullar el mundo real por lo que los únicos de los que podría prescindir sería de los novatos, no creo que sirviesen para este tipo de misión´´ Dijo el teniente de la Tercera

``Es cierto… necesitaríamos a alguien digno de confianza con un nivel de pelea alto, como el de un capitán.´´ Dijo Yamamoto ``Pero no podemos prescindir de ninguno de los que quedan.´´

``Yamamoto-sensei, creo que tengo la respuesta´´ Dijo de repente Ukitake-taichou ``Kurosaki Ichigo.´´

``Nos valdría, pero desgraciadamente ha perdido sus poderes de Shinigami´´

``Efectivamente Sensei pero hace un rato me llegó un mensaje de Kuchiki Rukia diciendo que Ichigo ha recuperado sus poderes´´

Todos parecían conmocionados por la noticia, Kurosaki Ichigo, Shinigami Sustituto, héroe de la Sociedad de Almas, posiblemente la persona más fuerte que habían visto en su vida… Había vuelto.

`` ¡Ja, Ja, Ja!´´ Rió Kenpachi `` Tengo que luchar con él antes de que el muy imbécil pierda sus poderes otra vez.´´

``Entonces todo está decidido, Ukitake llame a Kuchiki Rukia para que informe a Ichigo de su misión.´´

Ciudad de Karakura

`` ¡Ichigo despieeeeeerta!´´ Dijo un hombre antes de entrar como un rayo en la habitación de su hijo.

Ichigo pegó una patada a su padre y le mando rodando escaleras abajo. ``Maldito hijo desagradecido, menos mal que tengo aquí a mis dos hijitas que me quieren´´ Dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaban desayunando sus dos hijas.

``Aléjate de mi´´ dijo Karin mientras se levantaba ``Me voy a jugar al futbol, adiós´´ Y se fue

``Buaaaaaa´´ El padre de Ichigo se puso a llorar y a decir incoherencias mientras se agarraba a un poster gigante que había en la pared. Dejando a su padre con sus locuras, Ichigo desayunó rápido y subió a su habitación a buscar a Kon. Había recuperado sus poderes y le encantaba sentir a Zangetsu en su mano de nuevo.

``Reunión urgente con los capitanes Ichigo, ahora´´ Dijo Rukia mientras abría de golpe la puerta del armario de Ichigo

`` ¡Ahhh!´´ Gritó Ichigo ``Pero Rukia, que hacías ahí enana, ¿intentabas matarme del susto o algo?

``Me han ordenado que te dijera eso, además no te puedes hacer a la idea lo divertido que es hacer eso, suerte que he hecho una foto de tu cara.´´

Ichigo la miro con cara de enfado pero al cabo de un rato suspiró y no le dio mayor importancia.

``Bueno pues vamos ¿no?´´

``Si, Renji nos estará esperando al otro lado de la puerta.´´

La puerta se abrió e Ichigo se adentró en el mundo del precipicio.

* * *

><p><strong>Este es el primer cap, dejad reviews por favor, si hay algo que no os guste o que no acabeis de entender o si he escrito mal el nombre de algun capitan decidmelo sin miedo.<strong>

**Posdata: Ni una pregunta sobre el gofre del capitán egipcio.**


	2. Siempre se tuerce todo al final

**Bueno aqui esta el segundo cap de mi historia, aunque el crossover empieza realmente en el cap 3... Dejen reviews Por favor**

Hola´´ Dialogo Normal

``_Hmmm_´´ Pensamientos/ dialogo con zampakutou

``**Getsuga Tenshou**´´ tecnicas/magia

``**_ZAH hoaaa_**´´ Zampakutou hablando

* * *

><p><span>Mundo del Precipicio<span>

``Oye Rukia´´ Dijo Ichigo `` No notas algo raro´´

`` ¿A qué te refieres con raro?´´ Le respondió la shinigami del decimotercer escuadrón

``Pues… Parece como si hubiese algo distinto en el mundo del precipicio´´

``A mi me parece todo normal, como siempre ha sido´´ Rukia estaba claramente extrañada por la conversación `` ¿No te estarás confundiendo?´´

``No sé, puede que tengas razón´´ Ichigo dio la causa por perdida ``Aunque me parece que todo es, como más energético´´ Añadió en un susurro casi inaudible ``_Oye Zangetsu_´´ `` _**¿Qué pasa Ichigo?**_´´ ``_Tu también has sentido eso, ¿verdad?´´ ``__**Me ha parecido sentir algo pero como sabes todavía no estás completamente recuperado así que igual no ha sido nada´´**_

Flashback: Interior de Ichigo

`` Que bueno es verte de nuevo, viejo´´ Dijo Ichigo ``Estoy deseando volver a usar el **Getsuga Tenshou** y volver a hacer el Bankai´´

``_**No lo hagas Ichigo, puede que hayas recuperado tus poderes, pero todavía no estás recuperado del todo, tienes una milésima del reiatsu que sueles tener. Entrar en Bankai podría resultar en perder tus poderes. Otra vez**_.´´

`` ¿Qué… Pero cómo? ´´

``_**Tranquilo Ichigo, no es permanente. Irás recuperando tus poderes poco a poco.**_´´

`` ¿Y qué pasa con el hollow?´´

Una figura blanca salió de la ropa de Zangetsu y formo un Ichigo completamente blanco excepto algunos detalles negros.

_**``Ja. Ni se te ocurra intentar usar mi poder, no acepto órdenes de un rey débil. Da gracias a que estoy de buen humor y no quiero luchar… De momento´´**_

El inner-hollow de Ichigo desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

``_**En realidad se alegra de verte**_´´

``Lo sé´´

Fin del Flashback

Rukia e Ichigo salieron del Mundo del Precipicio. Al salir se encontraron con un espectáculo increíble. Cientos de almas (Principalmente mujeres jóvenes) estaban arremolinados alrededor de la puerta gritando su nombre. Solo una barrera hecha por Shinigamis impedía que la horda de gente se echase encima suyo.

Se oyeron multitud de gritos: ``WHAAAAAA ICHIGO´´, `` ¡QUIERO UN HIJO TUYO!´´ y similares.

``¡Ichigo, por aquí!´´ Sonó desde dentro de la multitud. No pudieron ver la fuente del grito.

``Oh, por dios, ya estoy harto´´ Se oyó a la misma voz ``**Ban-kai, Zabimaru Hihiou**´´

Todos vieron como una serpiente enorme hecha de lo que parecía bambú gigante levantarse de entre la multitud con un pelirrojo que parecía tener un abrigo de piel en un brazo, sujeto con la calavera de un babuino.

`` ¡Renji! No deberías usar tu poder para estas tonterías, es peligroso.´´ Le gritó Rukia claramente con ansias de sangre mientras Ichigo retrocedía una distancia segura.

``Rukia… Es que…´´ Dijo Renji buscando una excusa para casi haber aplastado a una decena de personas`` ¡Necesitamos llegar cuanto antes a la reunión de capitanes!´´ Dijo contento ante la excusa creíble, ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Que le habían hartado las fan-girls de Ichigo? ``Subid deprisa, antes de que os atrapen las fan-girls´´

Ichigo se puso pálido e hizo Shunpo hasta Renji sentándose en la cabeza de la serpiente a su lado. Rukia le miró con cara de enfado.

`` ¿Qué pasa? Es que no quiero que me ataque una horda de chicas enloquecidas por las hormonas. Si me pillan tendría que comprarme más ropa de shinigami porque me la arrancarían y cuando se cansasen de ella la venderían por e-bay.´´

Seiretei

Ichigo, Rukia y Renji iban montados sobre la cabeza de Zabimaru acercándose a toda velocidad a los cuarteles de la primera división. De alguna manera, las _cientos_ de almas se habían reunido en la entrada del Seiretei y ahora eran _miles_. Habían forzado su entrada al Seiretei y, aunque había varias decenas de Shinigami intentando frenarlas, las fan-girls eran demasiadas de modo que siguieron a la carrera a Ichigo esquivando a los pocos guardias que intentaban pararles.

``Bueno, ¡YA ESTÁ BIEN!´´ Gritó Rukia furiosa haciendo que algunas integrantes de la horda se parasen. Aquellos Shinigami que conocían a la pelinegra corrieron a buscar refugio. ``**Sode no Shirayuki, **Tsugi no mai, Hakuren** **´´ Dijo Rukia con una mirada que podría matar

Una ola enorme de hielo barrió a las fan-girls que no habían huido ya.

`` ¿Qué fue eso de '_no deberías usar tu poder para estas tonterías, es peligroso_', eh?´´ Le preguntó Renji a la todavía furiosa Rukia

Rukia simplemente le miró `` ¿Tienes algún problema?´´ Y Renji se apresuró a mover la cabeza diciendo no. No les tomó mucho más tiempo llegar a donde los capitanes estaban reunidos.

``Kurosaki Ichigo, Shinigami Sustituto, se te ha llamado aquí hoy porque ha aparecido una nueva amenaza.´´ Empezó diciendo el capitán Yamamoto

`` ¿Qué pasa, Jiji?´´ Preguntó el Shinigami Sustituto `` ¿Qué puede ser tan urgente? Aizen ha sido derrotado y Kageroza es historia.´´

``Ha aparecido una nueva amenaza, puede que incluso peor que Aizen, puede ser lo peor a lo que nos hemos enfrentado en tres mil años´´ Continuó el Capitán General

``Espera un momento, 'Puede ser…' ¿Cómo que 'Puede ser'?´´ Preguntó extrañado Ichigo `` Le importaría a alguien decirme lo que está pasando´´

`` Kurotsuchi-Taichou, explíquele la situación´´

``Encantado: ¿Vives en el mundo humano verdad? ¿Sabes lo que es un gofre, supongo?

``Oh, no, otra vez con el gofre…´´ Dijo Ukitake

``Que alguien me traiga al imbécil que le llevó a comer gofres en el mundo humano´´ Dijo Toushiro

``Una zampakoutu, mi escuadrón por una zampakoutu´´ Dijo Zaraki buscando su espada

`` ¡Callaos todos!´´ Dijo el faraónico capitán, volviéndose hacia Ichigo siguió con su explicación `` Cada 'celda' del gofre es una dimensión, nuestra dimensión está conectada con otras dos, Hueco Mundo y el Mundo Real. Este incidente podría ser como si empezásemos a poner sirope de chocolate en dos celdas, una vez llenas, si se echa más, las dos 'celdas' se conectan pero existe la posibilidad de que ese sirope sobrante se desvíe y caiga en otra celda provocando que, como en este caso, se abra un portal entre ambas. Este portal puede ser temporal o permanente dependiendo de la cantidad de 'sirope' que haya entrado en nuestra dimensión.´´

Se oyeron sonoros ronquidos por parte del capitán de la onceava, mientras Hitsugaya escuchaba música con un I-Pod que le había regalado Karin. Yamamoto-Taichou seguía en la misma posición, apoyado en su bastón y con los ojos cerrados pero para todo el mundo fue evidente lo que pasaba cuando el bastón se resbaló y el capitán se fue al suelo de golpe.

``Las veces que fue temporal no pasó nada. ´´Siguió a pesar de las interrupciones`` Si llegase a ser permanente… La última vez que pasó algo así fue con Hueco Mundo…´´

`` Aj´´ Dijo Ichigo ``no lo entiendo´´ Rukia se lo llevó a una esquina y empezó a mostrarle unos dibujos explicativos. ``¡Chappy otra vez no...! Tus dibujos siguen siendo horribles enana´´ Después de este comentario, Rukia le dibujo unos bigotes a Ichigo.

Después de explicárselo diecisiete veces y media, Ichigo por fin lo entendió.

``Vale, ya lo entiendo, pero, ¿Para qué me necesitáis?´´

``Los últimos tiempos han sido muy turbulentos, hemos perdido a tres capitanes y nuestras fuerzas se acercan peligrosamente al mínimo histórico. Necesitamos que vayas a investigar este nuevo mundo.´´ Le dijo el capitán del primer escuadrón `` Ayúdanos, Kurosaki Ichigo, eres nuestra última esperanza (Yamamoto es un fan de Star Wars hasta la médula) ´´

Mundo del Precipicio

Seis Shinigamis marchaban por el mundo del precipicio, el capitán Kurotsuchi encabezaba la marcha seguido de dos científicos con extraños aparatos, después iban Yamamoto-Taichou Kuchiki Rukia y Kurosaki Ichigo. De repente Ichigo sintió un escalofrío.

``_Oye viejo, has notado eso_´´ preguntó a su zampakoutu ``_**Si, un reiatsu muy raro, aunque también muy débil**_´´ ``_ ¿Qué crees que puede ser?´´ ``__**No lo sé, pero parece que el resto no lo ha notado.**_

Siguieron la marcha y el reiatsu extraño no volvió a dejarse sentir `` ¿_Me lo habré imaginado?´´ _Pensaban a la vez Zampakoutu y Shinigami. Después de quince minutos andando, el Pálido Faraón paró e hizo un gesto a los científicos. Los dos Shinigamis con bata blanca pusieron cada uno su aparato en el suelo frente a Kurotsuchi. Pulsaron algunas piezas y bajaron unas palancas y una fina línea de luz unió ambas máquinas. La línea de luz fue ganando anchura por el centro hasta tener casi dos metros de alto. Más allá del portal no había nada, solo se podía ver luz blanca.

``Kurosaki Ichigo, esta puede ser la misión más peligrosa que hayas hecho nunca, puedes negarte e irte a casa. Nadie te lo impedirá. Si decides ir, sin embargo, iras solo y bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Conoces los riesgos, dime ¿Aceptas la misión?´´ El shinigami de dos mil años le miró fijamente.

``Acepto´´

``Tienes algo que decir antes de partir´´

``Rukia, por favor, cuida de mi familia y dile a todos que estaré bien. Vuelves a ser la Shinigami de Karakura…´´ Le dijo Ichigo `` Adiós Rukia, nos volveremos a ver.´´

``Adiós Ichigo vuelve sano y salvo´´

`` ¡El portal ya está listo, date prisa Shinigami Sustituto!´´ Le gritó el capitán de la doceava división. ``Toma esto, nos mantendrá en contacto´´ Le pasó un pequeño auricular.

Kurosaki miró el portal, todo parecía seguir igual, un infinito blanco se extendía frente a él.

``Adiós a todos, hasta pronto´´ Dijo el peli naranja. De un salto entró al portal… y empezó a caer.

``Kurosaki, ¿me oyes? Responde´´

``Te oigo, ¡¿Qué pasa? Aquí no hay nada´´

``Ahora estás en un mundo transitorio como el mundo del precipicio, tu destino está cerca.´´

Ichigo vio una abertura en lo blanco lejos, delante de él. Por el agujero pudo ver a un hombre con el pelo azul y una marca bajo el ojo derecho hablando con una especie de… gato negro gigante con armadura.

``Todo marcha bien, llegaras en breve´´ Le dijo un científico por el auricular

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda de nuevo.

Ahí estaba otra vez, el mismo reiatsu. Se acercaba con rapidez. Cuanto más se acercaba, Ichigo podía sentir que en realidad no era pequeño para nada, era más grande incluso que cuando el suyo durante la batalla final contra Aizen.

``_Vamos, quedan veinte metros para el portal, antes de que llegue, vamos…_´´

``_Quince´´_

_``Diez´´_

_``Siete´´_

_``Cinco´´_

_``Dos´´_

_`` ¡VAMOS!_´´

El enorme reiatsu le golpeo cuando estaba a medio metro del portal.

``Kurosaki, que pasa, te estás alejando del mundo objetivo, vas directo al mundo vinculado al objetivo… ¡Kurosaki! ¡Que pasa!´´

``A… Algo me ha golpeado cuando iba a entrar por el portal, no sé lo que me ha hecho… cr-creo… que… me… voy a des…´´

`` ¡ICHIGO RESISTE!´´

La voz de Rukia. La voz de una amiga. Esa voz dio fuerzas a Ichigo para mantenerse consciente.

``K-Kurotsuchi-Taichou, estas lecturas son increíbles…´´

`` ¿Qué pasa?´´ Una pausa ``Kurosaki, si me oyes, estas viajando en el tiempo. Estas viajando hasta antes del incidente, no sé si un día un mes, un año o un siglo, pero está en tus manos detenerlo. Estamos perdiendo la señal, mierda´´ Otra pausa `` ¡COMO QUE NO PODEIS ARREGLARLO!´´

``Ichigo si me oyes… vuelve, por favor´´ La súplica de Rukia fue lo último que Ichigo escuchó. La señal con su mundo se había perdido. Se desmayó.

* * *

><p><strong>Dejad reviews, comentad, y si me he equivocado con algun nombre (100% seguro) POR FAVOR decidmelo<strong>

**Por cierto, si os gusta esta historia, el 3º cap lo estoy escribiendo, estara pronto. (No mañana, pero pronto)**


	3. Nuevos miembros en Fairy Tail

**Siento no haber publicado el cap antes. Lo tenía preparado desde hace algún tiempo pero mi familia ha estado acaparando el ordenador. De ahora en adelante intentaré subir caps cada domingo (Cada dos como mucho)**

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevo miembros en Fairy Tail<strong>

Ichigo POV

`` ¿Estás bien? ¿Hola…? ¿Estás despierto?´´ La voz de una chica me despertó. ¿Qué ha pasado? No lo recuerdo bien… Todo blanco, voces, algo me golpeaba. ¡Las voces! Me dijeron algo importante… ¿Qué era? A si… ¡HE VIAJADO EN EL TIEMPO! Maldito Kurotsuchi.

`` Ya lleva dos días inconsciente.´´ La chica estaba hablando otra vez `` Maestro, yo creo que deberíamos llevarle a Porlyusca´´ Está hablando con alguien, pero no oigo bien la voz del otro.

``No, no creo que tarde mucho más en despertar, sus heridas ya están casi curadas.´´ Un momento, esa voz… creo que es la de… `` ¿Ru-Rukia?´´ Como puedo estar tan débil como para no poder ni hablar bien… Es frustrante, mi voz no ha sido ni un susurro. ``Mire Makarov-sama, ya se ha despertado´´ Bueno, intentémoslo otra vez `` ¿Rukia?´´ Cogeré su mano por si no me ha oído.

El viejo se rió. ``Abre los ojos chico, creo que te equivocas´´ ¿Cómo que me equivoco? Esa voz, tiene que ser Rukia.

Abrí los ojos. Cuanta luz… No puedo ver nada. Espera, ¡esta no es Rukia! Es más alta, tiene el pelo azul y no lleva ropa de shinigami, ni tampoco uno de los vestidos que lleva cuando está en gigai. Es más, su ropa… Aleje mis ojos de su ropa y le miré bien la cara. Estaba roja como un tomate. Me pregunto por qué…

`` P-por favor, ¿po-podrías soltarme?´´ ¿Cómo? Mi mano… pero si estaba en su muñeca. Vi que estaba en una posición un poco comprometedora encima de mí… Le había estirado de la muñeca y no podía levantarse…

Normal POV

El peli naranja se sonrojo a una velocidad increíble hasta estar más rojo incluso que la chica. Le soltó la mano inmediatamente y cuando la chica se quitó de encima, se levantó un poco hasta quedar sentado mirando a los dos extraños. La chica con el pelo azul y el enano viejo. El shinigami se levantó de la cama y empezó a mirar alrededor, como buscando algo.

`` ¡Donde está Zangetsu!´´ Ichigo se giró hacia ellos mientras gritaba

``Chico, relájate.´´ Makarov pudo ver que el chico dejaba escapar algo de tensión aunque parecía seguir alerta, como si estuviese en territorio enemigo `` ¿Quién es Zangetsu?´´

Parecía que no sabían nada, Kurosaki se relajo un poco más `` Es mi… ´´ No podía decirles que Zangetsu era una zampakutou o bien no le creerían o bien se asustarían ``…espada, tiene forma como de un gran cuchillo de carnicero.´´ Esa descripción, aunque no era del todo correcta, era más que suficiente para que, si la hubiesen visto, la reconocieran.

`` Tu espada… Tranquilo, está a buen recaudo en la armería del gremio, te llevaré allí una vez respondas a mis preguntas, primero: ¿Cómo te llamas?´´ El viejo le dijo

``Me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo´´

`` ¿De dónde eres?´´

`` De la ciudad de Karakura´´

`` ¿Está eso cerca de Magnolia?´´

`` ¿Qué es Magnolia?´´ El peli naranja estaba confundido

`` Es la ciudad donde estás ahora… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?´´

``No me acuerdo´´

`` ¿Eres mago?´´

`` ¿Ma-qué? No saco conejos de la chistera ni nada por el estilo...´´

``No me lo puedo creer. No sabe lo que es un mago.´´ Dijo la chica del pelo azul

El viejo suspiró y se giró hacia la puerta. ``Espera viejo, yo también tengo preguntas´´

``Pregunta´´

`` ¿Dónde estamos?´´

``En Fairy Hills, cerca del gremio Fairy Tail, del cual soy maestro. Estas tumbado en la habitación de Levy McGarden, maga y miembro del gremio.´´

Ichigo tenía un montón de preguntas: ¿Qué es un mago? ¿Qué es un gremio? ¿Qué es Fairy Tail? Se mordió la lengua. Todas esas preguntas podrían resultar sospechosas y, al fin y al cabo, estaba allí en una misión. `` ¿Cómo te llamas, Jiji?´´

``Soy Makarov, maestro del gremio Fairy Tail y uno de los diez magos santos´´

``Podemos ir a que me devuelvas a Zangetsu ahora, ¿por favor?´´ Ichigo le dijo a Makarov.

``Pues claro.´´ Le dijo el mago santo.

Justo antes de salir fue cuando Ichigo se fijó en la habitación. Parecía una biblioteca más que una habitación. Todas las paredes estaban tapadas con estanterías enormes llenas de libros y, además, había varios montones de libros por el suelo. Los únicos muebles que había aparte de las estanterías eran una cama, un escritorio de madera y una silla.

Ichigo buscó con la mirada a la chica del pelo azul. ``Oye viejo, dónde está la chica de antes.´´

``Levy se fue al gremio cuando empezamos a hablar. Seguramente esté con Jet y Droy, otros dos magos del gremio, los tres forman el equipo Shadow Gear. Tienen que decidir qué hacer porque Levy ha pasado dos días aquí contigo.´´ Ichigo le miró con cara sorprendida ``Si, Levy te encontró a las afueras de Magnolia hace dos días y te trajo aquí donde te empezó a curar. A mí me llamó cuando parecía que te ibas a despertar. Hasta entonces ha estado a tu lado casi sin dormir.´´

`` ¿Y por qué te llamó?´´ Ichigo no podía entender por qué Levy había llamado al viejo

`` Cuando estabas inconsciente, Levy estaba bien. Cuando vio que te ibas a despertar, Levy me llamó porque estaba asustada de que fueses un enemigo.´´

``Sigo sin entender porque te llamó´´

``Por tu poder mágico. Tienes mucho más que ella. Casi tanto como yo y eso no es normal. Ahora que te he conocido, quiero preguntarte algo: ¿Quieres unirte a Fairy Tail?´´

``Pues gracias… pero n… ´´

``No hace falta que contestes ahora´´ Le dijo el viejo sin darle tiempo a contestar `` vamos al gremio y decide si quieres unirte.´´

Gremio de Fairy Tail

Siguieron andando hasta llegar a un edificio enorme con una insignia muy rara. Makarov siguió andando e Ichigo le siguió. Cuando entraron, lo primero que pensó Ichigo fue: _¿Por qué me ha traído a un bar?_ Al ver a Makarov, todos los miembros del gremio le saludaron.

Llegaron a la barra del bar ``Ichigo, espera aquí mientras voy a por tu espada.´´

`` ¿No puedo ir yo a por ella?´´

``Nadie ajeno al gremio puede entrar en la armería.´´

Con estas últimas palabras, el Maestro Makarov se adentró en el sótano del gremio. Ichigo se sentó en la barra y una chica con el pelo blanco se le acercó.

``Hola, soy Mirajane, pero por favor, llámame Mira. ¿Has venido a unirte al gremio?´´ Le preguntó desde el otro lado de la barra.

``Yo soy Ichigo, y no, no he venido a unirme. He venido porque Makarov tiene que devolverme mi espada.´´

``Así que tú eres el chico que se encontró Levy.´´ Siguió la peli blanca. `` ¡Qué bien que te hayas recuperado tan rápido, así podrás volver a tu casa!´´

``Si… Genial´´ Ichigo no tenía ganas de decirle que no tenía donde volver. Pero claro, como explicarle que venía de otro mundo y que todo allí era extraño para él

Mira vio su mirada. ``Si te unes al gremio, podrías quedarte a vivir en la ciudad y alquilar un apartamento. ´´

``No tengo dinero´´

`` ¿Es que no sabes cómo funciona un gremio?´´ Ichigo la miró otra vez, Mira continuó ``En un gremio, se hacen misiones por dinero. Las misiones pueden ser de distintos tipos y cada una tiene distinta recompensa. Las misiones muy difíciles se clasifican como de rango S, después de esas misiones están las de rango SS y después las misiones de 10 años; estas se llaman así porque nadie ha podido hacerlas en menos de diez años, y luego están las misiones de 100 años. Nadie ha conseguido hacerlas en cien años. Cuanto más difícil es la misión, mayor es la recompensa. Creo que, si eres fuerte, con hacer un par de misiones tendrías dinero suficiente como para alquilar un apartamento.´´

``Gracias por la información Mira, lo pensaré´´

En ese momento la puerta del gremio se abrió de golpe. `` ¡Regresamos!´´ Un chico de pelo rosa y un gato azul entraron. Les seguía una chica rubia. Toda la gente del gremio les saludaba. ``Bienvenidos´´ ``Qué hay de nuevo´´ ``Hey´´ Eran muchos de los saludos.

Un hombre con las paletas como mesas de Pin-Pon empezó a hablar con el peli rosa. `` ¿Otra vez causando problemas, eh? El puerto de Hargeon.´´

El peli rosa fue corriendo hacia él y le pegó una patada en la cara que le mandó volando hacia atrás. `` ¡Esa información acerca de Salamander que me diste era falsa, verdad!´´ Le preguntó el chico de la bufanda escamada. `` ¡No lo sé, yo solo te conté los rumores que andaban por ahí!´´

``Ese es Natsu Dragneel, un Dragon Slayer. Fue criado por el dragón de fuego Igneel´´ Fue Mira, que había salido de detrás de la barra y que ahora estaba a su lado la que se lo dijo.

Natsu se empezó a pelear con el que le había hablado y la pelea pronto se extendió por todo el gremio. Un chico de pelo negro y casi completamente desnudo se puso de pie en medio de la pelea

``Ese es Gray Fullbuster, es muy bueno trabajando pero tiene un pequeño… bueno un extremo habito de andar sin ropa´´ Mira seguía hablándole.

Una mujer de castaña que estaba bebiendo una copa de vino en la barra cerca de Ichigo empezó a hablar al nudista moreno ``Gray… Tu ropa´´

``Esa mujer es Cana Alberona, la bebedora número uno de Fairy Tail.´´

``Es por eso que todos los hombres no tienen clase.´´ Dijo mientras empezaba a beber a morro de un gran tonel de madera. La rubia que había entrado parecía tan sorprendida como Ichigo.

Un hombre muy musculado y de pelo blanco se unió a la pelea para ser expulsado por Natsu y Gray a puñetazos.

``Ese es Elfman, un mago súper-muscular que cree que los hombres hablan con los puños... Además de ser mi hermano.´´ Y así fue nombrándole uno por uno los magos del gremio.

La rubia esquivó la pelea y se fue acercando a la barra donde estaban Mira e Ichigo. `` ¿Es que no hay ningún mago serio aquí?´´ Esto llamó la atención de Mira que se acercó a ella `` ¡Ah, una recién llegada!´´ Mira y ella comenzaron a hablar. Ichigo escuchó de oídas la conversación y se enteró de que la chica se llamaba Lucy. Ichigo empezó a andar alrededor del grupo de gente. Llegó hasta el otro lado del gremio.

`` ¡Cuidado Mira!´´ Ichigo gritó mientras hacía Shunpo a su lado, la cogía y la apartaba de la trayectoria de Elfman que había sido lanzado a volar de nuevo.

De repente todo el gremio se paró en seco. ``Es rápido.´´ Dijo Jet. `` ¿Cómo ha hecho eso? Estaba al otro lado del gremio y no he visto ningún círculo mágico.´´ Dijo Gray

Ichigo estaba mirando a los magos que habían dejado de luchar y se giró para ver a Mira. Los dos estaban frente a frente, muy pegados. Ichigo la soltó mientras se ponía rojo y empezaba a gesticular.

El caos entre los demás miembros del gremio volvió a desatarse cuando Natsu salió corriendo con unos pantalones negros.

`` ¡AH, Mi ropa interior!´´ Gray salió corriendo hacia él, completamente desnudo.

``Os voy a enseñar modales.´´ Dijo Cana mientras sacaba una carta y un círculo mágico se formaba delante de la carta.

Todos los miembros crearon círculos mágicos delante suyo mientras los puños de Natsu se llenaban de fuego. ``_Que poderes más interesantes. Son fuertes. Me recuerdan al onceavo escuadrón_´´ Pensó Ichigo

`` **¡IDIOTAS, DETENEOS!**´´ Una figura enorme, de color negro apareció.

``Lo que me faltaba, un Hollow… y yo sin Zangetsu´´ Dijo Ichigo en voz baja mientras se apartaba un poco del gigante negro.

Todos los círculos mágicos desaparecieron uno a uno hasta que todo se quedo en el más absoluto silencio.

``Oh, has llegado maestro´´ Dijo Mira

`` ¡QUÉ!´´ Gritaron Ichigo y la rubia

`` ¡¿El maestro no era el enano viejo?´´ Preguntó Ichigo

``Os he ganado a todos, yo soy el que sigue luchando así que…´´ Natsu estaba riéndose. El pie del maestro le aplastó contra el suelo.

El monstruo negro gigante se giró hacia Lucy `` ¿Una nueva integrante?´´ El monstruo gigante se fue encogiendo hasta tomar la forma de Makarov. Tenía a Zangetsu en una mano y unos papeles en la otra.

``Toma chico, tu espada´´ Le dijo mientras le lanzaba a Zangetsu.

El viejo saltó dando volteretas hacia atrás y se sentó mientras empezaba a hablar del consejo de magos.

``_Zangetsu, que bien que estas bien. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que ha pasado?´´ ``__**No Ichigo, se tanto como tú. Lo único que sé es que, aunque muchas armas parecen tener reiatsu, no hay ninguna Zampakoutu aparte de mi.**__´´ `` ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer? No podemos volver a la Sociedad de Almas porque los mundos aun no están conectados y no sabemos cuándo lo estarán de nuevo.´´ ``__**Creo que deberías unirte al gremio, necesitas un sitio donde quedarte y este es tan bueno como cualquier otro. Además ya conoces a mucha gente y tus habilidades de shinigami pueden pasar por magia.**__´´ ``*suspiro mental* Supongo que tendrás razón, como siempre.´´_

Dejando su conversación mental aparte, Ichigo oyó solo el final del discurso

``… y seguid el camino que os parezca correcto. ¡Eso es lo que significa ser un mago de Fairy Tail!

Todo el gremio a la vez gritó y levantó la mano en forma de pistola apuntando hacia arriba.

El maestro bajó del segundo piso y fue hacia Lucy. `` ¿Has dicho que querías unirte?´´

``S-Si, me llamo Lucy Heartfilia. Soy una maga de espíritus estelares y quiero unirme a Fairy Tail desde hace tiempo´´ Lo dijo todo a una velocidad que hizo que a Ichigo le doliera la cabeza.

``Muy bien, ¿Dónde quieres la marca del gremio?´´ El maestro estaba cogiendo una especie de estampa de debajo de la barra.

``En el dorso de la mano, por favor.´´ El maestro le dio la cosa a Mira y esta se la puso en donde ella había señalado.

Lucy fue corriendo a una esquina donde empezó a saltar muy emocionada por ser miembro de Fairy Tail. Ichigo se acercó con Zangetsu ya envuelta y pegada a su espalda al maestro. ``Oye viejo.´´ El maestro del gremio se giró hacia él con cara impaciente. ``He pensado mucho… y yo también quiero unirme a Fairy Tail.´´

* * *

><p><strong>Pues este es el tercer cap. Tengo que preguntaros algo, si os interesa realmente: ¿quien debería estar en el harem? De momento van a ser las siguientes:<strong>

**Levy McGarden**

**Erza Scrlet**

**Mirajane**

**Cana Alberona**

**No se si debería incluir en un futuro a otras magas o a más personajes de Bleach. Dejad reviews diciendome lo que pensáis. Si no dejais reviews haré lo que más me apetezca.**


	4. Caras Conocidas

**Hola de nuevo. aquí está el cuarto cap de Ichigo en Fiore. Siento que sea un poco más corto que el anterior pero esque la primera misión de Ichigo no quería que fuese demasiado enrevesada.**

**Zero-Nightmare: Gracias por las reviews XD La verdad es que no se me ocurre nada para poder unir a Ultear al harem, pero si me das una idea seguramente lo haré. En cuanto a Erza Knightwalker... ¿quién dejaría pasar la oportunidad de tener a dos Erzas por el precio de una? Y acerca de Rukia, igual aparece con otros personajes de Bleach, pero más adelante. También tengo una idea de como meter a Ikaruga, tipo acosadora (en plan Juvia-Gray solo que más directo)**

* * *

><p><strong>Caras Conocidas<strong>

Gremio de Fairy Tail

Era su primer día en Fairy Tail e Ichigo se encontraba un poco perdido. Ichigo había decidido que su marca estaría en su hombro derecho pero aparte de eso, no había hecho gran cosa desde que se unió.

``Oye Mira, ¿Qué trabajo crees que debería coger para empezar?´´

``Deberías empezar con cosas sencillas: trabajos de transporte para mudanzas, limpieza, seguimiento, etc ´´ Empezó a explicarle la peliblanca.

``¿Debería pedirle a alguien que me ayudase en el primer trabajo? Estaba pensando pedir ayuda a Levy o a Cana…´´

Mira le miró con un brillo celoso en los ojos durante un momento. ``Si no sabes con que empezar, aquí tengo un trabajo que consiste en llevar un objeto a Hargeon; además podrás hacerlo en solitario.´´

``Bueno, habrá que intentarlo.´´ Ichigo cogió el cartel y comprobó la dirección ``Muchas gracias Mira, hasta luego.´´

Almacenes Magnolia S.A.

Ichigo se acercó al puerto de Magnolia, donde estaban situados los almacenes. Se acercó al almacén número doce donde según el anuncio era donde tenía que recoger el objeto.

``Hola, soy de Fairy Tail, vengo por el encar ´´ Se paró a mitad de frase. Un hombre con unas sandalias de madera y un gorro verde con rayas blancas había salido a su encuentro ``¡Urahara! ¿Qué haces aquí?´´

``¿Urahara? Creo que me confundes con alguien, yo me llamo Kirk y estoy a cargo del doceavo almacén del puerto de Magnolia. ¿Has dicho que eres de Fairy Tail? Vienes por el encargo , verdad. Espero que seas rápido porque tu paga depende de ello. Hace una semana enviamos un cargamento de piezas a Hargeon. Necesitan esas piezas para reparar la ciudad después de que un mago destruyese todo el puerto. Esta pieza es crucial. Sin ella no pueden empezar la reconstrucción del puerto. El problema es que se nos olvidó meterla en el barco, el cual llegará hoy a Hargeon. Tienes que llegar a Hargeon y entregarles la pieza cuanto antes. La recompensa inicial es muy generosa: 200000 Jewels pero por cada día que te retrases quitaremos 50000 a ese número. Si tardas más de cuatro días le enviaremos una factura a tu gremio.´´ Kirk se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras hablaban siendo seguido por Ichigo `` Aquí tienes el objeto ´´ Kirk le dio una caja del tamaño de una caja de zapatos `` ¡Buena suerte!´´ Kirk le empujó fuera del almacen y cerró de un portazo detrás de él.

``Puede que no sea Urahara, pero se parecen como dos gotas de agua´´ Dijo Ichigo para sí mismo mientras se alejaba hacia la estación de tren.

Estacion de trenes de Magnolia

``¿CÓMO QUE EL ÚLTIMO TREN HACIA HARGEON SALIÓ HACE CINCO MINUTOS?´´

``Lo siento mucho señor pero nuestros horarios son así. El próximo tren hacia Hargeon saldrá en cinco días.´´

Ichigo salió de la estación y fue a la ciudad. ``_Habra que hacerlo a la manera tradicional´´_ Hizo Shunpo hasta la biblioteca del gremio cogió un mapa de Fiore. ``_Menos mal que no soy Zaraki, sino, no llegaría hasta dentro de un mes como pronto.´´_ Volvió a hacer Shunpo hasta la puerta de la ciudad.

`` Oye, tu eres el nuevo mago del gremio.´´ Una persona se cruzó con él cuando se paró a comprobar el mapa ``Yo soy Gray Fullbuster.´´

``Ah… El moreno con problemas nudistas.´´ Dijo Ichigo recordándole de pronto.

``Si. Espera… ¡NO! ¡Yo no tengo problemas nudistas!´´

`` ¿Y dónde está tu ropa?´´

`` ¡No cambies de tema! Quiero ver como de fuerte eres. Lucha contra mi.´´

``Mira, lo haría encantado pero ahora mismo estoy ocupado. Tengo que llegar a Hargeon en menos de cinco días o me cobraran 50000 Jewels. Te prometo que lucharemos cuando vuelva.´´

`` ¿Pretendes llegar a Hargeon en cuatro días andando? En tren se tardan dos días y medio.´´

`` ¡Más razón para que me ponga en marcha!´´

``Un momento, luchemos ahora. ´´ Tarde. Ichigo ya había desaparecido dejando a Gray con la frase en la boca.

Ichigo se alejó corriendo. Aunque con el Shunpo era rápido, necesitaría tiempo para llegar.

Ya había pasado casi dos horas desde que salió de Magnolia y había recorrido una doceava parte del camino. ``_Ya va siendo hora de parar a comer_´´

Paró en un claro del bosque y sacó de la mochila que se había preparado antes de salir su bocata. ``Mmmm. ¡A comer!´´

``¡Quien está ahí!´´ Gritó alguien

De repente un chico con el pelo rosa saltó encima de él desde detrás de un arbusto.

``¡Oye, tu no eras el nuevo mago del gremio! ¡¿Qué hacías espiándonos?´´

``¡No os estaba espiando, Natsu, maldita sea!´´ Dijo Ichigo ``¡Yo estaba de camino a una misión y me paré a comer!´´

``Ah…´´ Natsu se puso al lado de su gato y los dos inclinaron la espalda un poco ``Perdon´´ Dijeron los dos muy coordinados.

``¡Con eso no basta!´´ Gritó la rubia mientras golpeaba a Natsu con la mano.

``Lucy da miedo…´´ Empezó Natsu

``¡Aye!´´ Intervino el gato

``Por muy graciosos que seais, en serio, tengo muchísima prisa.´´

BUM

Toda el área explotó de repente

Happy estaba atado a un palo encima de un fuego apagado.

``Al fin vamos a comer proteinas´´ Dijo un peli naranja

``Ya me he cansado de frutas y nueces´´ Dijo la copia del anterior

``Se ve delicioso´´ dijo un emo peliverde con una bola púrpura

A su lado había… Un pollo ¡DE DOS METROS DE ALTO Y VESTIDO! El último de ellos era un hombrecillo verde con dos círculos concéntricos púrpura tatuados en la cabeza.

`` ¡Quedaos justo donde estáis!´´ Gritó Natsu saliendo de un salto de la nube de humo. ``Teneis a nuestro amigo capullos. Quizás tengáis hambre pero no dejaremos que os lo comáis.´´

``Eres mago, ¿eh? Id a por ellos´´ Gritó el hombrecillo verde.

``¡ES QUE…´´Ichigo salió de debajo de una roca. ``…NO ENTENDEIS…´´ Hizo Shunpo hasta delante de ellos`` …QUE TENGO PRISA!´´ Con la parte roma de la espada les dejó a todos inconscientes.

`` I-Ichigo da miedo… C-casi tanto como E-Erza´´ Dijo Natsu temblando

``¡Aye!´´ El gato aun atado al palo

``¡Adios!´´ Dijo Ichigo mientras desaparecía.

Puerto de Hargeon 10 horas después

``Nota mental: cabreado corro más rápido´´ Se dijo Ichigo a si mismo.

Hacía poco que había llegado a la ciudad y, como por culpa de Natsu, no había comido, se paró para cenar en un restaurante. Después de comer algo Ichigo se dirigió hacia los muelles. El paquete tenía la dirección puesta, pero entre las ruinas del puerto no era nada fácil encontrar ningún sitio.

``Perdone, ¿sabe dónde está la Oficina de Reparaciones de Hargeon?´´ Preguntó Ichigo al primer obrero que pasó por allí.

``Claro, sigue andando todo recto y gira cuando encuentres el barco varado. No tiene pérdida.´´

Nada más entrar en el edificio, Ichigo se dirigió al despacho. Al entrar, una mirada fría se le clavó en los ojos. ``_No puede ser. ¿Por qué esta aquí?´´_ (¿Por qué reaccionó Ichigo así? Pues porque delante suyo estaba la viva imagen de…) `` B-Byakuya.´´

`` ¿Qué quieres intruso? ¿Quién es ese Byakuya?´´

``_Parece que no es él, pero solo verle hace que me entren escalofríos´´ _Pensó Ichigo. ``Soy un mago de Fairy Tail. He venido a traer lo que faltó en el último encargo desde Magnolia.´´

``Muy bien. Mi nombre es Kayuya. Entrégame la pieza y vete.´´

Ichigo le dio la caja y salió. ``_Un momento… ¡No me ha pagado!_´´ Ichigo abrió de un golpe la puerta. Lo que vio le dejó completamente asombrado. Kayuya estaba sentado en el suelo con la caja abierta. La caja ya estaba vacía pero… Kayuya estaba abrazando un peluche del "Embajador Alga" Parecía un niño pequeño.

`` ¡NO SABES LLAMAR! ESCORIA´´

``Esto… No me habéis pagado…´´ Ichigo estaba intentando contener la risa.

Kayuya suspiró, cogió una llave del cajón de su mesilla y abrió la caja fuerte que se encontraba en la esquina. ``Toma tus 200000 Jewels más 50000 con la condición que nunca, jamás le hables de esto a NADIE.´´

``Está bien, pero… ¿Por qué era tan urgente… _eso_´´

``Es mi peluche Alga de la suerte.´´ Dijo como si eso lo explicase todo.

``Bueeeno, yo ya me voy´´ Ichigo hizo Shunpo fuera de ahí mientras estallaba en carcajadas.

Gremio de Fairy Tail 2 dias después

``Hola Mira, que bien estar de vuelta.´´

``¡Vaya Ichigo, qué rápido has terminado la misión! Llegas justo a tiempo para ver a la mujer más fuerte de Fairy Tail. Erza volverá pronto de su misión de clase S´´

``Erza… ¿Dónde he oído yo ese nombre antes?´´

_Mini flashback_

``¡ES QUE…´´Ichigo salió de debajo de una roca. ``…NO ENTENDEIS…´´ Hizo Shunpo hasta delante de ellos`` …QUE TENGO PRISA!´´ Con la parte roma de la espada les dejó a todos inconscientes.

`` I-Ichigo da miedo… C-casi tanto como E-Erza´´ Dijo Natsu temblando

``¡Aye!´´ El gato aun atado al palo

_Fin Mini flashback_

``_Espero que no sea tan terrorífica como decía Natsu_´´ Pensó Ichigo ``_No me gustaría tener a otra Hiyori´´ ``__**Ni tu ni yo, esa niña me daba escalofríos**_Comentó su Inner-Hollow_**Pues ya somos tres´**_Finalizó Zangetsu

* * *

><p><strong>Pues hasta ahí el cap. Decidme que tal os ha parecido. Y si me podéis ayudar con el nombre de una Zampakoutu con habilidad de viento. Lo he intentado pero soy penoso para los nombres...<strong>


	5. La Maga de la Armadura

**Siento haber tardado más de lo previsto en actualizar la historia pero por culpa de que ya hemos empezado con examenes y de... er ... 'Problemas personales' no pude escribir en cerca de dos semanas... Bueno, voy a dejar de poner excusas malas.**

**Zero-Nightmare -Gracias por la review y por la idea de la Zampakoutu. En principio solo iba a aparecer en el cap 6 pero como me ha encantado la idea aparecerá tambien más adelante. Y si, yo tambien pienso que si Kayuya y Byakuya se encontraran se pelearian debido a sus... gustos... sobre el Embajador Alga**

**Jmnatsu -Me alegro que te gustase, y gracias por la review. Intenteré subir el próximo cap lo más pronto posible.**

**Great Vampire-Shinso -Gracias, a mi tambien me encanta lo del pelucha XD como he dicho a Jmnatsu subiré el proximo cap lo más pronto posible. Ademas aqui esta la primera pelea de Ichigo. Es en verdad la primera lucha que escribo y publico asi que si apesta no dudes en decirmelo.**

**ALMIGHTY6 -Gracias por la review y por la idea sobre la Zampakoutu pero voy a usar la que me envió Zero-Nightmare**

* * *

><p><span>La Maga de La Armadura<span>

Gremio de Fairy Tail

Ichigo estaba tomándose una copa en el bar charlando con Cana. Natsu, Gray y casi todos los magos estaban peleándose mientras que Mira estaba hablando con Lucy. El mago gordo que según recordaba Ichigo se llamaba Reedus les dio un bolígrafo con el que Mira empezó a escribir en el aire mientras explicaba algo.

Ichigo se acercó para enterarse de que estaban hablando. No llevaba mucho tiempo en Fiore así que todavía no sabía todo acerca de este mundo. ``Hola chicas, que tal.´´ ``Muy bien, gracias Ichigo. Estaba explicándole a Lucy como se organizan los gremios y otras cosas acerca del consejo.´´ Le respondió la maga peliblanca. `` ¿Te importaría explicármelo a mí también, Mira?´´

``Está bien, empezaré por el principio: Las personas que están en la cima del mundo mágico son los diez miembros del consejo, conectado directamente con el gobierno. Su trabajo es llevar orden a todo el mundo mágico. Si un mago comete un crimen, ellos son los jueces. Luego, por debajo de ellos está la organización de los jefes de los gremios, la Asociación de los Jefes de los Gremios, o AJG. Ellos hacen circular los decretos que hace el Consejo, pasan la voz entre los gremios de la misma área y eso los mantiene unidos. Es un trabajo muy duro.´´

``No sabía que los gremios se comunicaban así.´´ Dijo Lucy

``No creí que las relaciones entre los gremios fuesen más allá de algo competitivo…´´ Comentó Ichigo

``La alianza entre los gremios es muy importante, si no eres cuidadoso…´´ Siguió Mira

Todas las luces se apagaron y solo se pudo ver una pequeña llama. `` ¡Los que habitan en la oscuridad están viniendo!´´ Dijo un cierto chico con el pelo rosa apareciendo detrás de la llama.

`` ¡AHHH!´´ Gritaron a la vez Ichigo y Lucy. Ichigo, como acto reflejo cogió a Zangetsu y la estampó contra la cara de Natsu antes de que el Dragon Slayer tuviese tiempo de reaccionar. Natsu salió volando y se estampó contra Gray con el que empezó a pelearse apenas unos momentos después. `` ¡¿Por qué has pegado a Natsu?´´ Preguntó Lucy

``Lo siento, un acto reflejo, lo hice sin querer.´´

``Bueno, no importa´´ Dijo Mira ``Natsu tenía algo de razón. Esos que "Habitan en la Oscuridad" son los gremios oscuros. Estos gremios hacen cosas ilegales como encargos de asesinato o de robo. En general, van en contra de las leyes del Consejo.´´

``Aye´´ Dijo el gato azul apareciendo al lado de Mira.

``Lucy, date prisa y elige una misión. ¿Somos un equipo verdad?´´ Dijo Natsu que había vuelto a acercarse.

`` ¡Después del último trabajo no pienso formar un equipo contigo!´´

Natsu no la escuchó y volvió a empezar a pelearse con Gray. ``_Esos dos realmente nunca cambian, ¿verdad?´´ ``__**No, pero verles pelearse es entretenido.**_´´ Ichigo suspiró y se volvió a fijar en los locos que tenía por compañeros del gremio.

Loke se había acercado a flirtear con Lucy pero cuando vio las llaves de la maga espiritual, se fue corriendo. `` ¿A ese que le pasa?´´ Preguntó Ichigo ``Es que tiene algo en contra de las magas estelares.´´ Le explicó Mira con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza.

Natsu y Gray seguían peleándose. Pronto todo el gremio empezó a reírse de la pelea. ``Mira, ¿Qué me puedes decir de Erza?´´ ``Por qué quieres saberlo, eh Ichigo.´´ ``Natsu la mencionó cuando me cruce con Lucy, el gato y él. Por lo que me dijo, Erza debe de ser alguien temible.´´ ``Si, Erza es la maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail. Hace años, yo solía pelearme con ella para ver quién era más fuerte. Solíamos empatar y empezábamos a insultarnos, nos odiábamos a muerte…´´ ``No me creo que tú te llevases mal con nadie. No eres el tipo de persona que se lleva mal con alguien.´´ respondió Ichigo, porque afrontémoslo, Mira no da el tipo. ``No te creas, las apariencias engañan.´´ Elfman había oído la conversación. ``Mi hermana era una emo con problemas de control de ira, además de ser capaz de usar la magia Take Over y fusionarse con un demonio. En sus años de maga de clase S se la conocía como "Mirajane la demonio". Todo esto cambió aquel día…´´ La voz de Elfman se fue apagando poco a poco.

`` ¿Qué pasó?´´ Preguntó Ichigo, pero viendo las caras de los dos hermanos, llenas de dolor y pena, añadió ``Perdón por preguntarlo, no contestéis si no queréis.

``No… sí que quiero decírtelo… hace varios años, nuestra hermana pequeña Lissana murió… por mi culpa… yo la mate…´´ Dijo Elfman al borde de las lágrimas. Ichigo miró a la hermana de Elfman pidiendo más detalles. ``Elfman trató de usar a La Bestia para luchar contra un monstruo, pero el poder de La Bestia enloqueció a mi hermano que nos atacó a Lissana y a mí. Pude pararlo pero… no antes de que nuestra hermana pequeña fuese alcanzada…´´

``Elfman. Mírame.´´ Dijo Ichigo ``Te entiendo. Llevo cerca de doce años culpándome a mí mismo por la muerte de mi madre. Solo hace poco me di cuenta de la verdad. No fue mi culpa, ni es tu culpa que tu hermana muriera. Necesitas salir a delante, yo lo conseguí porque tenía que criar a mis dos hermanas pequeñas, tú tienes que buscar algo que valga la pena para seguir adelante. Perdiste una hermana, pero tienes otra que tienes que cuidar.´´ ``_**`Que discurso más… mejor dejémoslo ahí…**_ Su Inner Hollow parecía que iba a vomitar_ ``Pues espera, no me puedo creer que vaya a decir esto´´ _``Se un hombre´´

Elfman con el discurso se animó un poco, pero con las últimas tres palabras, las que él decía siempre, resurgió de sus cenizas gritando `` ¡SERE UN HOMBRE!´´

Mientras tanto, Mira había escuchado todo lo que Ichigo había dicho ``_Se crió solo, sin madre, además tuvo que criar a sus dos hermanas.´´_ Pensó Mira con corazoncitos en los ojos mirando a Ichigo ``_Tengo que pedirle una cita antes de que…´´_

Loke abrió la puerta del gremio de una patada `` ¡Tenemos un problema!´´ Gritó `` Erza…Ha vuelto.´´ Todo el gremio se paralizó durante un momento. Natsu y Gray dejaron de pelear y se miraron el uno al otro asustados. Se empezaron a oír pisadas en la distancia ``Erza ha vuelto´´ ``Esas son las pisadas de Erza.´´ y comentarios por el estilo se podían oír por todo el gremio.

Una mujer pelirroja entró en el gremio. Estaba vestida con una armadura con el símbolo de Fairy Tail. Llevaba sujeto con una mano un cuerno enorme, más grande que ella y lo llevaba sin esfuerzo alguno.

`` ¿Quién es ella?´´ Preguntó Ichigo a Mira

``_Esa es Erza_´´ Le susurro al oído Mira

Erza apoyó el cuerno en el suelo ``He regresado, ¿Está el Maestro?´´

``Q-Que guapa es…´´ Murmuró la rubia que estaba al lado de Ichigo.

``_**Tienes que admitirlo tiene razón, como me gustaría estar ahí fuera y hacerle…**_´´ Dijo el Inner Hollow `` _¿Y hacerle…?´´ ``__**Te lo diré cuando seas mayor**__´´ `` ¿Ahora además de pervertido quieres 'protegerme'?´´ ``__**…**_El hollow se quedó sin palabras.

`` ¡Bienvenida! El maestro está en su reunión.´´ Le respondió Mira con una sonrisa

``Ya veo…´´ La pelirroja se giró y encaró a todos los del gremio `` ¡Todos vosotros! Escuché rumores mientras estaba fuera, habéis causado muchos destrozos. El maestro puede haberlos perdonado pero yo no. Cana, como puedes beber de esa manera tan indigna. Visitar, vete a bailar fuera…´´ Siguió uno por uno todos los miembros del gremio. `` ¿Están Natsu y Gray aquí?´´

``Llevándonos bien como siempre´´ Dijo Gray con un brazo sobre el cuello de Natsu

``Aye´´ Dijo Natsu

Siguieron enseñando a Erza lo bien que se llevaban mientras Ichigo se acercaba a la barra. ``Oye, Mira, como es que Natsu se ha convertido en un Happy tamaño humano y Gray está a su lado sin que ninguno intente matar al otro…´´

``Ah, eso es porque Erza luchó y venció a los dos en un combate, además cada vez que luchan Erza les pega una paliza.´´ Dijo la siempre sonriente Mirajane.

Pasó un rato mientras Erza seguía viendo como el Dragon Slayer imitaba a Happy.

``Natsu, Gray, tengo que pediros un favor.´´ Dijo Erza`` Mientras volvía de mi misión escuché a unos hombres hablar de 'Lullabay'. Parece ser que estos hombres son parte de Eisenwald, un gremio oscuro dirigido por Erigor _el Shinigami ´´_Ichigo se giró rápidamente hacia Erza al oír esa palabra`` y piensan usar esa magia contra los gremios legales. Tenéis que venir conmigo e impedirlo.´´

``Vale Erza pero con una condición, ¡LUCHA CONMIGO!´´ Gritó Natsu mientras se lanzaba contra Erza. Ella levantó la mano y de un golpe mandó a Natsu a través de la pared más cercana. ``Está bien, lucharé contigo cuando volvamos.´´ Dijo la pelirroja mientras se sacudía el polvo producido por Natsu al atravesar la pared.

``Erza´´ dijo un cierto peli naranja. Erza se giró y le miró como respuesta. ``Si vais contra ese tal _'Shinigami'_ me gustaría ir con vosotros.´´

`` ¿Tú eres…?´´ Erza estaba sorprendida. Ningún miembro del gremio quería acompañarla nunca a misiones, normalmente estas eran peligrosas y tendían a acabar con alguien (Su compañero) muy herido. Los únicos que solían ofrecerse como voluntarios eran los dos que había pedido que fuesen con ella. Lo hacían porque querían hacerse más fuertes y ese era su único modo de ir en misiones peligrosas.

``Soy Kurosaki Ichigo, me uní al gremio hace poco.´´

``Muy bien. Si quieres acompañarnos por mi bien pero tienes que ser tan fuerte como ellos. ¿Has luchado contra alguien ya?´´

``No, tengo una mala experiencia luchando contra gente como ellos. La última vez que lo hice y gané, cada vez que me acercaba a menos de diez kilómetros de donde estaba, me empezaba a perseguir y a intentar cazarme para que luchase contra el (Galletita para quien sepa quién es él) *escalofrío* no era divertido para nada. Cada vez que me encontraba acabábamos los dos en el hospital en la misma habitación. El me tiraba los muebles de la habitación mientras se reía como un maníaco.´´ Erza le miró con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza.

``Bueno, si quieres venir tengo que saber lo fuerte que eres.´´

``Gray me dijo hace unos días que luchase contra él. ´´Comentó Ichigo

``Perfecto, luchareis en el bosque de detrás del gremio en quince minutos.´´

Quince minutos después

Ichigo suspiró y usó Shunpo para llegar a la zona donde lucharían.

``Veo que por fin decidiste combatir conmigo´´ Le dijo Gray cuando apareció Erza se sobresaltó al verle aparecer en medio del claro. Le habían dicho que Ichigo era rápido, pero su velocidad dejaba a Jet en evidencia.

``Empecemos.´´ Dijo Ichigo mientras cogía a Zangetsu de su espalda.

Gray empezó a correr hacia él, se remango la chaqueta blanca que llevaba y puso las manos en una posición extraña: una mano abierta con la otra mano cerrada en un puño. Cuando ya estaba muy cerca gritó ``_Ice Maker: Column´´ _De sus manos surgió un enorme pilar de hielo que se acercó a gran velocidad a Ichigo. Este simplemente blandió a Zangetsu y cortó el pilar por la mitad `` ¿Es eso todo lo que tienes? Erza te tenía en gran estima…´´ Gray se puso furioso ``Se acabaron los juegos.´´

Gray se acercó con la intención de darle un puñetazo pero Ichigo movió a Zangetsu de modo que Gray dio a la espada. ``_**Ouch, ¡ESO DUELE ICHIGO!**__´´ ``No te quejaste cuando te rompieron, ¿te quejas ahora que solo te han dado un puñetazo?´´ _Pensó Ichigo mientras esquivaba con facilidad los puñetazos de Gray ``_**Es que estaba muy frio…**_´´

``_Ice Maker: Lance´´_ Cinco lanzas de hielo salieron de sus manos y se dirigieron hacia Ichigo. ``_Es como aquella vez…´´_Pensó el Kurosaki

_Flashback: Karakura, centro comercial antes del secuestro de Inoue Orihime_

Ichigo estaba comiendo en un restaurante de comida rápida cuando vio a su hermana Karin salir del cine acompañada de un chico con una gorra que le tapaba la cara. Ichigo se acercó corriendo. De repente… se besaron. Ichigo se dio más prisa en llegar.

Al llegar al lado de su hermana le quitó la gorra al desconocido y vio pelo blanco y una mirada de odio hacia él… ``Toushiro, ¿Eres tú?´´ Sin darle tiempo a responder '_Hitsugaya-Taichou para ti' _Ichigo se echó a reír al suelo.

`` ¿Es esto normal?´´ Le preguntó Toushiro a Karin

``No, pensé que te golpearía hasta dejarte inconsciente, estoy tan sorprendida como tú.´´ Respondió su novia

``JA JA JA JA JA´´ Seguía Ichigo si parar de reír `` ¡VERAS CUANDO SE LO CUENTE A MATSUMOTO!´´

Toushiro se puso pálido de pensarlo, las burlas sin fin de su teniente. ``No te atreverás.´´

Ichigo sacó su nueva Soul Candy (Para aquellos que no sepan lo que es: es una especie de Alma Modificada) y se alejó haciendo Shunpo, seguido por Hitsugaya.

Se pararon en el rio. Ichigo sacó su teléfono móvil ``Hola Rangiku, sabes… TOUSHIRO ESTÁ SALIENDO CON MI HERMANA PEQUEÑA KARIN´´ Se oyeron gritos desde el otro lado de la línea.

``Kurosaki Ichigo, ¡PAGARAS POR ESTO! Hiorinmaru.´´ Gritó el capitán sacando su Zampakutou.

_Fin del flashback_

Ichigo hizo lo mismo que hizo en aquel entonces, usar a Zangetsu como tabla de snowboard por el hielo. Gray se quedó con la boca abierta. ``GAH DEJA YA DE MOVERTE´´ Gray seguía intentando alcanzar a Ichigo con las lanzas de hielo. Cuatro de las cinco lanzas le rodearon mientras que la otra le lanzaba por los aires.

`` ¡Ya eres mío!´´ Gritó Gray, seguro de su victoria ``_ Ice Maker: Lance´´_ Varias lanzas de hielo volvieron a salir de las manos de Gray, el cual ahora llevaba solo sus calzoncillos, y formaron un campo de estacas de hielo en el lugar donde el peli naranja iba a caer. Viendo esto, Ichigo hizo lo único que podía hacer. Dejo de caer y se puso de pie en el aire. ``Gray, tu ropa´´ le dijo Ichigo.

Gray estaba ya harto. ``Acabemos con esto de una vez, _Ice Maker: Cannon´´_ Un enorme cañón de hielo se formó en el brazo derecho de Gray, el cual empezó a disparar contra Ichigo. Consiguió esquivar muchos, pero el último de ellos le dio, causando una gran explosión.

``Eres demasiado lento como para cogerme tan fácilmente´´ dijo Ichigo apareciendo detrás de él. La manga de su shihakusho (aka: la ropa de los Shinigami) estaba un poco rota. ``Aunque casi me pillaste, no creí que una bola de hielo fuese a _explotar_.´´ Ichigo intentó cortar a Gray pero este saltó para atrás ``_Ice Maker: Sword_´´ Una espada de hielo se formó en sus manos y cargó contra Ichigo. Este se limitó a bloquear la espada de hielo y a lanzar un puñetazo a la cara de Gray, el cual tuvo que retroceder un paso para esquivarlo.

Como su rival estaba saltando para atrás, Ichigo empezó a atacar con Zangetsu. No atacó con intención de matar y movió su espada con bastante lentitud comparado con como luchaba contra oponentes expertos en la lucha de espadas. Aun así, Gray no podía volver a tomar la ofensiva, ni siquiera podía defenderse bien y recibió varios cortes superficiales en el pecho, brazos y piernas.

``Ahora sí, acabemos con esto.´´ Dijo Ichigo mientras chocaba el acero con el hielo y empujaba a Gray al suelo, apoyando la punta de Zangetsu en su cuello. ``Yo gano´´ Dijo mientras volvía a envolver a Zangetsu y la colocaba en su espalda.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, este ha sido el quinto capitulo de esta historia. Tengo dos preguntas que haceros:<strong>

**Primero: ¿Debería convertir a Ichigo en un maestro del Kido? (Tengo alguna idea de como podría pasar) o debería aprender las ''Artes Hollow'' como el Cero, Bala y derivados... o que aprenda ambas.**

**Segundo: en el próximo cap, devería estar la lucha contra Eisenwald y Lullabay en el mismo capitulo (Necesitaré más tiempo para el siguiente cap, pero será mas largo) o en distintos (Lo cual me dejara sacar el sexto cap antes)**

**Además: este es el cap más largo hasta ahora (Solo informando)**


	6. Eisenwald Parte 1

******Siento mucho el retraso del capitulo pero me quedé en un paron. Acerca de lo que ha aprendido Ichigo... Tendrá ambas. Sabrá usar Kido (Está explicado en el cap) y será capaz de usar habilidades hollow cunado tenga la máscara puesta. Como ya supondreis (si habéis leido el título del capitulo) al final dividiré en dos capítulos la lucha contra Eisenwald. Por cierto, si teneis ideas sobre posibles hechizos de Kido enviadmelos en una review o un mensaje.**

**Gracias a todo el mundo por las Review.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eisenwald Parte 1<strong>

`` ¡Ichigo, lucha conmigo!´´ gritó una voz mientras el shinigami sustituto entraba en el gremio. Este, instintivamente se agacho y un chico de pelo rosa se fue a estrellar contra una mesa cercana. Todos los magos de Fairy Tail le miraban diferente; antes le miraban como si fuese una persona cualquiera, ahora le miraban con respeto.

``Eh… ¿Pasa algo?´´ Pregunto Ichigo mientras Natsu se levantaba de la mesa donde se había estrellado. `` ¡Sí!´´ Le dijo el Dragon Slayer. ``Gray es uno de los más fuertes del gremio fuera de los de clase S… ¡Y tú le has ganado sin ni siquiera usar ninguna magia de ataque!´´

``Bueno… era un entrenamiento… seguro que él tampoco ha ido en serio en la pelea.´´ respondió Ichigo

``Lo hemos visto todo…´´Dijo entonces Mira ``Has barrido el suelo con él. Y estaba yendo en serio.´´

Ichigo intentó buscar una excusa. No encontró ninguna, sin embargo `` ¿Cómo es que lo visteis todo? Ninguno de vosotros estaba allí.´´

Varias personas señalaron hacia una mesa que tenía el centro de cristal azul. `` ¿Qué tiene eso de importante, solo es una mesa? ´´

``Eso es con lo que te hemos estado viendo.´´ Dijo la maga pelirroja mientras entraba en el gremio. ``Todos queríamos ver de lo que eras capaz.´´ Siguió Erza mientras los demás asentían. ``Eso es una _Lacryma-Web_, consiste en dos Lacrymas unidas mágicamente de modo que una es el receptor y una el emisor. Yo presencié vuestra batalla y usé esto…´´ dijo sacándose un pequeño cilindro de cristal azul del bolsillo ``…para que los demás también lo vieran.´´

Ichigo se quedó mirándoles un rato. ``Entonces supongo que alguien ha ido a ver si Gray ya está bien…´´ Casi todos los miembros del gremio empalidecieron. ¡Habían olvidado a Gray! Con todo el poder mágico que usó seguramente no podría moverse durante un tiempo. Y había empezado a llover, ¡maldito tiempo! Gray les iba a matar. Un par de magos salieron corriendo del gremio hacia el bosque.

``Bueeeeno´´ Dijo Ichigo atrayendo la atención de los magos de nuevo. ``Así que Erza, ¿puedo acompañaros?´´ Preguntó Ichigo usando la habilidad más poderosa que ha existido, una que ni Aizen puede superar, una que le fue enseñada por su hermana Yuzu, los… ¡ojos de cachorrito!

`_Agh, no mires Erza, no debes caer. No mires los ojos, esos ojos tan bonitos, grandes y…_´ Erza suspiró. ``Está bien puedes venir.´´ Ichigo empezó a saltar en alegría ``Pero me debes una, tendrás que hacer lo que yo te pida.´´

``Vale, ¿Cuándo salimos?´´ Ichigo se arrepentiría de decir esa frase.

Estación de trenes de Magnolia. 1 hora después.

En los bancos delante de los trenes, tres personas y un gato esperaban sentadas.

`` ¿Dónde está Erza? Nos dijo que teníamos que estar aquí hace quince minutos…´´ preguntó un cierto peli naranja a Natsu.

``No se… pero mira, ahí llega Gray.´´

Gray entro andando despacio y se sentó al lado de Ichigo `` ¿Qué pasa Gray?´´ dijo Ichigo, viendo que Gray le miraba sin parpadear. ``Quiero la revancha. Y quiero que esta vez te emplees a fondo.´´

`` ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Cómo puedes pedirle eso si la última vez te gano sin usar magia de ataque, eh cubito de hielo?´´ No hace falta decir quien dijo esto

`` ¡Cállate cabeza llama, tengo que recuperar el honor que perdí! Que un recién llegado le gane a uno tan fácil es vergonzoso… Y yo tengo que mostrar que soy respetable.´´

``Gray, tu ropa…´´ La maga rubia dijo viendo que Gray casi se había desnudado completamente.

`_No me va a dejar en paz hasta que tengamos la revancha… y si le gano otra vez volverá a perseguirme para conseguir la revancha OTRA vez… ¡Ya sé! Eso debería matar dos pájaros de un tiro.´_

``Está bien Gray, tendremos la revancha. Pero solo si consigues quedarte vestido durante veinticuatro horas. Además, por cada vez que quieras otra revancha tendrás que estar un día más vestido. Si no, no pelearé.´´

`` ¿Y si yo me mantengo vestido todo un día, lucharas conmigo?´´

``No creo que eso se aplique contigo, Natsu…´´ Dijo la maga rubia `` ¿Verdad Ichigo?´´

Ichigo asintió ``Por cierto, ¿tú también vienes con nosotros, Lucy?´´

``Si, Mira me pidió que viniera…´´

_Flashback_

``Vaya, así que van a ir los dos juntos a una misión con Erza… ´´ Dijo Lucy, sentada con Mira en la barra del gremio.

Mira estaba sonriendo ``Esos dos van a pelearse en el momento que Erza se despiste `_y también molestaran a Ichigo´_ ¿Te importaría ir con ellos y detenerlos?´´

`` ¿¡Yo!´´

``Si, y una última cosa…´´ Su expresión se ensombreció un momento, mostrando la imagen de un demonio detrás suyo `` **No te acerques a Ichigo, o si no…**´´

``S-si, claro´´

_Fin flashback_

``… quería que cuando Erza no estuviese, yo evitase que se peleasen.´´

Los dos humanos y el gato se giraron, viendo como sus dos compañeros volvían a pelear.

``No los estas deteniendo…´´ Dijo el gato

``Cállate´´

`` ¡Aye!´´

``Perdón por llegar tarde. Estaba terminando de hacer el equipaje.´´ Erza había llegado, cargando con un carro lleno de maletas. Natsu y Gray, nada más verla pusieron los brazos encima del hombro del otro y empezaron a dar saltitos mientras Gray decía `` ¡Mejores amigos!´´ y Natsu decía `` ¡Aye!´´

Mientras Erza y Lucy hablaban, Ichigo se apoyo contra la pared. ``_Zangetsu´´ ``__** ¿Qué quieres, Ichigo?**__´´ `` ¿Podre usar el Getsuga Tenshou pronto?´´ ``__**Creo que ya tienes la suficiente energía espiritual como para hacerlo, pero acabaras muy cansado, agotaras toda tu energía en usar una.**__´´ ``Entonces… si uso un Getsuga Tenshou perderé mis poderes…´´ ``__**No, la diferencia con el Getsuga Tenshou Final, es que ese te quema la energía, quema tus reservas destruyéndolas, mientras que uno normal solo gasta tus reservas, no las destruye. De ese modo tus reservas siguen creciendo y llenándose de energía.**__´´ ``Resumiendo, puedo gastar casi toda mi energía espiritual en Getsuga Tenshou sin perder mis poderes.´´ ``__**En una palabra… Si**_

De repente Natsu soltó una llamarada hacia el techo gritando `` ¡Bien, estoy emocionado!´´ Llegaron los guardias de seguridad de la estación, y después de ponerle una multa a Natsu por lanzar fuego en un espacio cerrado, los cinco magos (y el gato) entraron en el tren.

Tren

``Erza, ¿vas a explicarnos ahora que es eso de Lullabay?´´ Preguntó Gray

``Si; el gremio oscuro de Eisenwald pretende usar uno de los artefactos dejados por el mago oscuro Zeref para acabar con los gremios legales. Se dice que Lullabay tiene forma de flauta con una calavera y que contiene un hechizo de muerte que afecta a todo aquel que oye la canción.´´

``Espera, ¡eso me suena! Los tipos que nos atacaron el otro día mientras volvíamos de la misión de Daybreak hablaron acerca de eso una vez Ichigo les noqueo.´´

``Ya entiendo, seguramente eran refugiados que no estaban de acuerdo con el plan y huyeron…´´ Ichigo, que no estaba interesado en el tema, se durmió.

…

…

El tren empezó a moverse e Ichigo se despertó.

Natsu estaba en el suelo y un chico de pelo negro, vestido de blanco estaba frente a él con una katana desenvainada.

``Ahora, hadita, descubrirás el verdadero poder de Eisenwald… _Kage ni nomikoma, Kurai Nichiyōbi _(Engulle en las sombras, Sol oscuro.) ´´

La katana se envolvió de oscuridad y cuando esta se disipó, la katana había pasado a ser un filo de color negro sucio, sin guarda. Parecía que de la espada saliesen sombras y se abalanzasen contra Natsu. Ichigo usó Shunpo para apartar a Natsu del camino antes de que las sombras destruyesen el suelo en el que Natsu había estado tumbado.

``Quien eres…´´ Dijo Ichigo mientras esquivaba otro ataque.

``Soy del gremio oscuro Eisenwald.´´

Natsu intentó hablar ``Ya ajustaremos cuentas…´´ Y vomitó

`` ¡DIOS QUE ASCO, NO PODIAS ESTARTE CALLADO Y NO POTARME ENCIMA PELOCHICLE!´´

Ichigo oyó una bocina y se giró. Erza llegó conduciendo un coche y se puso a la altura del tren `` ¡Saltad!´´

Ichigo esquivó un último ataque y saltó por la ventana al coche.

`` ¿Así que hay otro…? Erigor estará feliz con esta información.´´ Dijo el (no tan) misterioso chico una vez los magos se alejaron.

Con Ichigo

El automóvil mágico había parado en el pueblo más cercano. Los magos estaban esperando a Erza, que había bajado a comprar algo.

``Dios mío… ¡Apestas!´´ Dijo Lucy mientras que se tapaba la nariz.

``Ya lo sé… Agradéceselo a tu novio pelochicle que me ha potado encima.´´

`` ¡No es mi novio!´´ Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco.

Erza volvió a entrar en el coche y le pasó una pastilla de jabón a Ichigo. ``Es un hechizo de limpieza, simplemente ponlo encima de la mancha.´´

``Gracias, Erza.´´

Se volvieron a poner en marcha mientras Ichigo usaba el hechizo. Por el camino, Ichigo contó a los demás todo lo que había pasado. A media explicación, Erza pegó un volantazo y se dirigió a toda velocidad a las vías del tren, donde empezó a seguirlas. `` ¿Qué pasa?´´ Preguntó Ichigo

``Vamos a la estación de Oshibana. Debemos llegar allí y pararles los pies a Eisenwald antes de que usen la maldición de muerte en masa.´´

`` ¡Sí!´´ Gritaron todos los humanos, mientras el gato gritaba`` ¡Aye!´´

Estación Oshibana

La estación estaba desierta, lo único que encontraron fueron los cuerpos inconscientes de los guardias de seguridad y algunos hombres del ejército. Siguieron el rastro de cuerpos hasta oír una risa espeluznante, de esas que te ponen los pelos de punta. Siguieron la risa hasta una sala con la puerta cerrada. Erza abrió la puerta de una patada descubriendo a varias docenas de personas detrás de un hombre vestido solo con una capa y unos pantalones con aspecto de falda; llevaba, además, una guadaña

``Así que habéis llegado, moscas de Fairy Tail.´´

``Tu, tu eres Erigor" Era Erza la que había hablado.

"¡Veo que no sois tan tontos como creía, moscas!" Se giró para mirar a su gremio. "Encargaros de ellos, tengo que poner el plan en marcha." Desapareció de la estación.

"¡Erza, voy a ir a por él!" Ichigo gritó a Erza y usó Shunpo para perseguirle.

"Natsu, Gray, ir a ayudar a Ichigo. Lucy y yo nos encargaremos de estos."

"¡QUÉ!" Lucy estaba temblando

"Si/ ¡Vamos!" Y los dos magos fueron por Erigor.

(La pelea entre Erza, Lucy y los magos de Eisenwald va como en el canon.)

Natsu y Gray corrían por la estación buscando a Erigor.

"¡Y Erza pretende que trabajemos juntos!"

"¡Ni de broma nudista de nieve, no pienso luchar contigo!"

Empezaron a pelearse, pegándose puñetazos, hasta que se separaron en un cruce.

Con Gray

Gray fue a la sala desde donde se hacen los anuncios. Si, esa sala que todas las estaciones tienen pero que nadie ha visto nunca. Allí se encontró con la sala completamente vacía. "Tsk… Parece que no está aquí…" Se dio la vuelta para salir cuando…

Un hombre apareció detrás de él con una katana lista para cortarle por la espalda. Un momento antes de que la espada le diese, Gray saltó a un lado esquivando la espada.

"Eres de Eisenwald… ¿Dónde está Erigor?" El otro mago, bastante más alto que Gray, muy corpulento, tanto que su katana, del tamaño de una espada normal, parecía poco más que un mondadientes.

"No te diré nada de Erigor-sama. De todas maneras, aunque te lo dijera, no te serviría de nada. Los muertos no pueden decir lo que saben." El hombre se lanzó hacia delante, katana por delante. Gray saltó a un lado pero el otro mago le embistió con el hombro, lanzándole contra el panel de los altavoces.

"Lo único que necesitas saber es el nombre de tu asesino. Yo soy Kizaru, ahora muere." Y atravesó a Gray por el corazón. Miró sorprendido mientras su espada se congelaba, todavía clavada en el pecho de Gray.

"_Ice Maker: Lance_" Cinco lanzas de hielo salieron desde la puerta y golpearon a Kizaru. "Eso solo era un clon de hielo. Yo soy Gray, de Fairy Tail, y la pelea empieza ahora."

Gray se lanzó hacia delante mientras juntaba sus manos. "_Ice Maker: Sword_" Una espada se formó en sus manos y empezaron a intercambiar golpes. "¡Ja! Ichigo es mucho más rápido que tú. Vas a cámara lenta." Le gritó Gray mientras le cortaba en la pierna, haciéndole soltar su arma.

"No me subestimes… ¡Yo soy la elite del gremio, uno de los tres Shinigamis!" Cogió su katana del suelo. "Tsubusu to uchiyaburi, Yado (Aplasta y destroza, rompe huesos)" Su katana empezó a brillar, cegando a Gray. Cuando se extinguió la luz, la katana se había convertido en una enorme… erm… 'Columna' a falta de una palabra mejor. "¡Prueba el poder de mi Zampakoutu!" Y se lanzó hacia delante, balanceando su arma de un lado a otro de la habitación, destrozando paredes y columnas a su paso.

Con Natsu

"¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien por aquí?" Natsu estaba cansado, llevaba tres minutos sin romper nada… Y empezaba a proponerse seriamente reducir a escombros la estación para encontrar a Erigor.

"Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, hadita."

Delante de Natsu había aparecido el chico del tren. "¡Ahora que no estamos en movimiento, te voy a pegar una paliza! ¡_Karyu no Tekken_!" Su puño se envolvió en fuego y cargó contra el mago.

"Estúpida hadita… Prueba el poder de Kageyama, uno de los Shinigami de Eisenwald." Desenvainó su espada. "_Kage ni nomikoma, Kurai Nichiyōbi_" Varias sombras salieron disparadas del suelo, intentando atravesar a Natsu, quien tuvo que lanzarse a un lado para esquivar el ataque.

"¡Sí! ¡Me estoy encendiendo!" Gritó Natsu mientras se envolvía en llamas. Y volvía a cargar contra Kageyama. Este creó una pared de sombras delante de él y Natsu se estrelló contra ella. Natsu pegó un puñetazo contra la pared de sombras y esta explotó, dejando ver que Kageyama había desaparecido.

"¡¿Dónde estás?" Gritó Natsu "_No puedo olerle… esto es muy raro… ¡Ahí está!_"

Natsu saltó, y justó en donde él había estado, ahora estaba el arma de Kageyama, justo en el lugar donde debería haber estado el corazón de Natsu. "Eres bueno, hadita, pero no conseguirás escapar por mucho tiempo de mi _Kage no inpei_. (Ocultación de sombras)"

Con Ichigo

Erigor había salido de la estación y estaba flotando sobre ella, su guadaña había desaparecido y solo llevaba una espada curva normal. Ichigo apareció junto a él. "¿Quién eres?" Le preguntó Ichigo apuntando Zangetsu contra él. Erigor se empezó a reír. "Yo soy… ¡TU MUERTE!" Y se lanzó contra Ichigo quien bloqueó la estocada fácilmente pero no siendo capaz de contraatacar. Erigor volvió a la carga intentando empalar a Ichigo. El shinigami sustituto respondió saltando fuera del alcance de la espada de Erigor. "¡_Hado no shi, Byakurai_!" (Hado nº 4, Rayo blanco) Erigor saltó hacia atrás, esquivando el rayo de luz blanca. Ichigo recordó como aprendió a hacer Kido.

_Flashback_

Rukia estaba en una misión en Karakura. Tenía que investigar una fuente de energía extraña que el doceavo escuadrón había registrado el día anterior. Y aprovechando que se tendría que quedar en el pueblo durante unos días, iba a conseguir un Gigai para estar con Ichigo. Con ese fin se dirigió hacia la tienda de Urahara. Al llegar delante de la tienda vía Shunpo, se encontró con Ururu. "Hola Ururu-san, ¿está Urahara?"

Ururu se encogió ligeramente. "S-si, Kuchiki-san. Sígame por favor." Ururu guió a Rukia a través de la tienda hasta la trastienda. "Espere aquí, por favor, Urahara-sama llegará aquí en poco tiempo. Ahora mismo está terminando unos asuntos." Una vez terminó de hablar, Ururu se fue, dejando a Rukia esperando.

Pasaron cinco minutos hasta que Urahara llegó. Nada más llegar, el ex-shinigami abrió su abanico, poniéndolo delante de su boca (Si, de esa manera que, al menos a mí, me pone de los nervios.) "¿Qué necesitas, Kuchiki-san?"

"Quiero un Gigai para una misión temporal. Me han enviado a investigar una fuente de energía extraña."

"Ya veo… ¿Para qué quieres el Gigai? Puedo crearlo con las funciones humanas básicas…"

"Bueno, normalmente no necesitaría un Gigai pero quiero pasar un tiempo con Ichigo…" Dijo Rukia, poniéndose ligeramente roja. "No lo necesitaré por muchos días."

"Ya veo. ¿Quieres el Gigai con extra sex appeal? Puedo crearlo con hormonas especiales para que Ichigo se vuelva literalmente loco por ti…"

"¡NO! ¡Nada de eso!" Rukia le cortó poniéndose colorada como un tomate. "_¿Pero qué pasaría si…?_" Se preguntó interiormente, empezándole a sangrar la nariz levemente.

"Creo que deberías darte la vuelta, Kuchiki-san." Dijo Urahara, volviendo a hacer el movimiento del abanico.

Rukia se dio la vuelta poco a poco con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió, Ichigo estaba delante de ella con su uniforme de Shinigami y su Zampakoutu, sonriéndole. "I-Ichigo… ¿P-pero c-como?"

Ichigo siguió sonriendo y la abrazó. "Es genial verte de nuevo Rukia." Con el contacto de Ichigo, Rukia se puso roja de nuevo.

La pareja de Shinigamis se separó. "¿Cómo has recuperado tus poderes?" Le preguntó Rukia.

"Es una larga historia… Pero ahora lo importante es que he vuelto." De repente hizo una mueca "Lo malo es que no tengo todavía todo mi reiatsu de vuelta."

"Bueno, ya que ahora tienes muy poco reiatsu, te será más fácil controlarlo. Te puedo enseñar a usar Kido." Le propuso Rukia.

"¿Kido? ¿Esa porquería que no sirve para nada?" Ichigo se empezó a burlar.

Rukia sonrió de manera siniestra. "_Kido no kyu, Geki_" (Kido nº 9, Golpe) Ichigo empezó a brillar con luz roja, y se quedó paralizado en un instante. "¿Qué decías acerca del Kido?"

"Cállate enana." Gritó Ichigo, a Rukia le creció una vena en la frente, sacó su rotulador y le pintó unos bigotes a Ichigo.

"Decidido, te enseñaré Kido." Dijo Rukia mientras se levantaba y dejaba a Ichigo tirado en el suelo."

"¡RUKIA!"

_Fin del Flashback_

"Veo que al menos sabes algo de Kido… ¡Pero no te servirá! ¡Dageki to suraisu, Soyokaze! (Sopla y corta, Brisa.)" En ese instante, la espada de Erigor empezó a brillar y cambió de forma, creando una guadaña. "¡Seichō ha!" (Cuchillas crecientes.)

Una ráfaga de viento se abalanzó sobre Ichigo, quien tuvo que lanzarse para atrás con tal de esquivar el ataque. "¡Ya eres mío!" Dijo Erigor mientras levantaba su guadaña "¡Kaze no chōeki!" (Prisión de viento) De inmediato, un enorme tornado se formó alrededor de la estación, aislándola completamente del mundo exterior. "¡Hasta nunca, Shinigami!" Erigor se alejó haciendo Shunpo.

Con Gray

"¡Deja de perseguirme!" Gritó Gray, esquivando una vez más la espada-columna de su adversario.

"¡Te dejaré de perseguir cuando te estés quieto y me dejes aplastarte!" Respondió mientras volvía a intentar acabar con Gray, aplastando una pared en el proceso.

Siguieron con esa rutina hasta que salieron de la estación. "¡Ya no tienes a donde huir! ¡La pared de viento de Erigor-sama te matará si intentas cruzar!" Kizaru rió "¡Ahora muere!" Una vez más se lanzó hacia delante, intentando aplastar a Gray. El mago de hielo saltó hacia un lado esquivándole. "¡Estate quieto!" Le gritó de nuevo Kizaru.

"¡Como si te fuese a hacer caso!" Dijo Gray "_Ice Maker: Lance_" Las lanzas de hielo fueron hacia Kizaru, que las golpeó con su espada. "¡No eres suficientemente fuerte como para herirme!" Volvió a cargar con su espada.

"¡Y tú no eres suficientemente rápido como para darme!" Dijo Gray "_Tengo que pensar en algo…"_

"_Ice Maker: Cannon_" Gray empezó a disparar contra Kizaru quien desvió los disparos con su espada y después estrelló su espada contra el suelo, haciendo saltar grandes trozos de suelo contra Gray. "_Ice Maker: Shield_" Las rocas se estrellaron contra el escudo y rebotaron, yendo a parar al escudo de viento y desintegrándose.

"¡TE TENGO!" La enorme espada destrozó el escudo de hielo y atravesó a Gray por el pecho. "Tu pierdes, Fairy Tail."

Con Natsu

Si con el mago de hielo estaba el shinigami persiguiendo al mago, con Natsu era al contrario. "¡Estate quieto de una vez!" Dijo Natsu mientras reducía otra pared a polvo. "¡Deja de correr y enfréntate a mí!" Gritó Natsu. "Ya estoy harto… _Karyu no Hoko_" Natsu usó su aliento de dragón de fuego para envolver toda la sala en llamas.

"Je, esquiva eso." Dijo Natsu mientras sonreía.

"No deberías ser tan estúpido hadita." Kageyama apareció desde la sombra de Natsu, apuntando con su arma a la cabeza de Natsu, quien se echó a un lado para esquivar la espada. "Tch… Qué problemático es luchar contigo…"

Natsu le miró un momento "… ¡Ya sé! ¡Eres Shikamaru de Naruto! ¡Fírmame un autógrafo!" Natsu empezó a correr hacia él con un pequeño cuaderno de autógrafos y un bolígrafo. Kageyama le miró y se puso a correr en la dirección opuesta "¡No soy Shikamaru, déjame en paz! ¡Malditos fanboys!"

En un intento desesperado por escapar, Kageyama usó sus sombras contra Natsu. Las sombras dieron a su libreta de autógrafos, destrozándola completamente. Natsu se paró en seco.

"T-Tu… ¿Cómo te atreves?" Kageyama miró a los ojos de Natsu y se casi se mea encima. "He necesitado años para conseguir los autógrafos de Pikachu, Naruto, Goku, Sonic y Agumon… Todavía no sé como conseguí el autógrafo de Konan y Nagato…y ahora están perdidos… ¡VAS A PAGAR POR ELLO!" Natsu se envolvió en llamas completamente. _"¡Karyu no kyūkyoku no ikari!"_ (Furia suprema del dragón de fuego) Kageyama se meó en los pantalones.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capitulo.<strong>

**Enviadme reviews diciendo que os ha parecido. Estoy abierto a sugerencias.**


End file.
